mangafandomcom-20200224-history
J. P. Manoux
| birthplace = Fresno, California, USA | Occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1994-present }} Jean-Paul Christophe Manoux (born June 8, 1969) is an American actor. Life and career Manoux is the oldest of seven and a native of Santa Barbara, California. He was seen as S.T.A.N. the android in the Disney XD's original series Aaron Stone (February 2009 - July 2010). He also played surgical resident Dustin Crenshaw in ER and both Curtis the Caveman and Vice Principal Hackett in Disney Channel's Phil of the Future. One of Manoux's early parts was as a regular performer on the short-lived variety series The Wayne Brady Show. He has had other work in film, television, and commercials, including recent campaigns for Got Milk? and Fruit of the Loom, guest parts in television shows, including Angel, Smallville, Scrubs, Charmed, and Crossing Jordan and the voice of Kuzco in The Emperor's New School. He has directed episodes of Aaron Stone and Phil of the Future, and has made small appearances in two Michael Bay films: Transformers, where he was a guy being interviewed on television, and The Island, where he portrayed a mentally underdeveloped clone. He has authored and read two pieces for NPR's "All Things Considered". Films *''Weather Girl'' (2009) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Trailer Park of Terror'' (2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008) *''Finding Amanda'' (2008) *''Transformers'' (2007) *''Knocked Up'' (2007) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) *''What We Do Is Secret'' (2007) *''The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell'' (2006) *''The Trouble with Dee Dee'' (2005) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Tennis, Anyone?'' (2005) *''Meet the Fockers'' (2004) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) *''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''EuroTrip'' (2004) *''Malibu's Most Wanted'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Crazy as Hell'' (2002) *''Beer Money'' (2001) *''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Running Mates'' (2000) *''Our Lips Are Sealed'' (2000) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''The Auteur Theory'' (1999) *''Treasure Island'' (1999) *''The Darwin Conspiracy'' (1999) *''Breakfast with Einstein'' (1998) *''Art House'' (1998) *''Fairfax Fandango'' (1997) *''Clinic E'' (1996) *''Pumpkin Head II: Blood Wings'' (1994) Television series *''Warehouse 13'' - Malone (2010) *''True Jackson VP'' - Waiter (2010) *''Aaron Stone'' - S.T.A.N. (2009–2010) *''ER'' - Dr. Dustin Crenshaw (2006–2008) *''The Emperor's New School'' - Kuzco (2006–2008) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Monk'' (2007) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2007) *''Phil of the Future'' - Vice Principal Hackett, Curtis (2004–2006) *''The Replacements'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Scrubs'' (2006) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2005) *''Dante'' (2005) *''Unscripted'' (2005) *''Half & Half'' (2004) *''Smallville'' (2004) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2004) *''Reno 911!'' - Naked Armenian (2003–2004) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2003) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''The District'' (2002) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''Yes, Dear'' (2002) *''Will & Grace'' (2002) *''Even Stevens'' (2002) *''Birds of Prey'' (2002) *''Eddie & Vince'' (2001) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001) *''The Hughleys'' (2001) *''The Wayne Brady Variety Show'' (2001) *''The King of Queens'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''Nikki'' (2001) *''House of Mouse'' - Kuzco (2001) *''The Norm Show'' (2000) *''Angel'' (2000) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Opposite Sex'' (2000) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2000) *''Shasta McNasty'' (2000) *''Brutally Normal'' (2000) *''Stark Raving Mad'' (2000) *''Oh, Grow Up'' (1999) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1998–1999) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1999) *''Caroline in the City'' (1999) *''Becker'' (1998) *''Reunited'' (1998) *''Maggie'' (1998) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1998) *''For Your Love'' (1998) *''Working'' (1997) *''ER'' (1996) Video games * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Kuzco *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006) - Additional Voices External links *J.P. Manoux's official website * *J.P Manoux on Twitter Category:1969 births Category:Actors from California Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of French descent Category:Living people Category:People from Fresno, California Category:People from Ventura County, California de:J. P. Manoux es:J. P. Manoux fr:J.P. Manoux pl:J.P. Manoux pt:J.P. Manoux ro:J. P. Manoux simple:J.P. Manoux fi:J. P. Manoux sv:J.P. Manoux